staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
05 Maja 2013
TVP 1 05:45 W labiryncie - odc. 79 Namiętność 06:10 W labiryncie - odc. 80 Kolacja we dwoje 06:40 Pełnosprawni; magazyn dla niepełnosprawnych 07:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Łagiewnikach 08:00 Tydzień 08:25 Magazyn Ligi Mistrzów 09:00 Ziarno - Św. Stanisław ze Szczepanowa; magazyn 09:30 Oferta Pana Alberta - odc. 3 Brud, kompas i pająki - txt. str. 777; program edukacyjny 10:00 Biegajmy razem; magazyn 10:20 Kariera Nikodema Dyzmy - odc. 4/7 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 11:20 Nie ma jak Polska - odc. 27 Świętokrzyskie - śladami zabytków techniki i kultury; magazyn 11:50 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn 12:00 Regina Coeli 12:10 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn 12:20 Ale mądrale!; talk-show 13:15 Anna German - odc. 10/10 - txt. str. 777; serial biograficzny kraj prod.ROSJA (2012) 14:10 Piłka nożna - T - Mobile Ekstraklasa: Legia Warszawa - Lechia Gdańsk ( studio ) 14:25 Piłka nożna - T - Mobile Ekstraklasa: Legia Warszawa - Lechia Gdańsk 16:35 OPOLE! Kocham Cię!; felieton 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Pogoda 17:30 Komisarz Alex - odc. 36 - W hipnozie - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP 18:20 Jaka to melodia? - finał kwietnia odc. 2648; teleturniej muzyczny 19:00 Wieczorynka - Przygody Myszki Miki i Kaczora Donalda - Kaczor frajer, odc. 21 (Adventures of Mickey and Donald / Dude Duck ep. 20); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1982) 19:30 Wiadomości 20:00 Sport 20:05 MŚ w rajdach samochodowych - Rajd Argentyny 20:10 Pogoda 20:20 Ranczo - odc. 88 - Koniec świata w Wilkowyjach - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 21:20 Zakochana Jedynka - Głowa w chmurach (Head in the Clouds); dramat kraj prod.Kanada, Wielka Brytania (2004) 23:30 Szybko i wściekle (Fast & Furious) - txt. str. 777; film akcji kraj prod.USA (2009) 01:25 Downton Abbey II - odc. 2/8 (Downton Abbey II ep. 2); serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2013) 02:25 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:45 Dla niesłyszących - Słowo na niedzielę 05:55 Bliskie i groźne spotkania Steve'a - odc. 25/26 seria 1 (Deadly 60 - ep. 25/ 26 s. 1); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009) 06:40 Milion ton śmieci - odc. 4/10; cykl dokumentalny 07:15 M jak miłość - odc. 988; serial TVP 08:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 934 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 08:40 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 935 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 09:10 Kultura, głupcze (69); magazyn kulturalno-społeczny 09:50 Rodzinne oglądanie - Zwierzęta - moje życie - odc. 1/4 (My life is a ZOO - ep. 1/4); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2011) 10:55 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Hacjenda - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży 11:25 Makłowicz w podróży - Chorwacja (129) "Rab"; magazyn kulinarny 12:05 Gwiazdy w południe - Hrabia Monte Christo - cz. 1/4 (Comte de Monte Christo); serial przygodowy kraj prod.Francja (1998) 14:00 Familiada - odc. 2040; teleturniej 14:40 The Voice of Poland. Najlepszy głos - Live; widowisko muzyczne 16:20 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 522 - Randka; serial TVP 17:20 Życie od kuchni - (8) 18:00 Panorama 18:35 Sport Telegram 18:40 Pogoda 18:55 Płocka Noc Kabaretowa 2013; program rozrywkowy 20:10 Kino na maksa - Dom snów (Dream House) - txt. str. 777; thriller kraj prod.USA (2010) 21:50 Głęboka woda - sezon II odc. 6/12 "Pułapka medialna" - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 22:45 Kocham Kino - magazyn filmowy Grażyny Torbickiej 23:25 WOK - Wszystko o Kulturze (74); magazyn 00:05 Studio filmowe Dwójki - Jezioro Bodeńskie - txt. str. 777; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1985) 01:35 Tulipan - odc. 3/6; serial TVP 02:40 Hrabia Monte Christo - cz. 1/4 (Comte de Monte Christo); serial przygodowy kraj prod.Francja (1998) 04:15 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Szczecin 06:55 Info Poranek 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek 07:06 Pogoda Info 07:10 Info Poranek 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek 07:36 Pogoda Info 07:41 Info Poranek 08:00 Serwis Info Poranek 08:07 Pogoda Info 08:12 Info Poranek 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek 08:35 Pogoda Info 08:40 Info Poranek 09:00 Polska według Kreta - odc. 68 - Gniew i Grudziądz; magazyn 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek 09:39 Pogoda Info 09:45 Info Poranek 10:00 Telenotatnik - Chrystus zmartwychwstał - Xpuctoc Bockpece 10:15 Barka - odc. 341; magazyn 10:44 Zdarzyło się przed laty - Helunia 10:45 RA - PORT - odc. 8; magazyn 11:00 Głos Mediów - odc. 81; magazyn 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend 11:50 Pogoda Info 11:55 Serwis sportowy 12:00 Przegląd wydarzeń tygodnia 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend 12:50 Pogoda Info 12:55 Serwis sportowy 13:00 Teleplotki 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend 13:50 Pogoda Info 13:55 Serwis sportowy 14:00 Raport z Polski - Ekstra 14:15 Reportaż TVP INFO - Opowiem wam pewną historię 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend 14:50 Pogoda Info 14:55 Serwis sportowy 15:00 Kościół z bliska - odc. 35 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend 15:50 Pogoda Info 15:55 Serwis sportowy 16:00 Prawdę mówiąc - Piotr Pustelnik - odc. 75; magazyn 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień weekend - JM 16:56 Pogoda Info 17:00 Volkswagen Castrol Cup 2 17:30 Koszykówka mężczyzn - TBL: 1/4 finału (4A): Anwil Włocławek - Asseco Prokom Gdynia 18:27 Prognoza pogody - JM 18:30 Kronika - JM 18:54 Prognoza pogody - JM 19:00 Arka - odc. 592; cykl reportaży 19:25 Żyjmy Zdrowo - odc. 64 Diagnostyka obrazowa; magazyn 19:34 Teledyski - Jerzy Porębski - Imieniny Cooka 19:35 Prosto z lasu /2012 - Prosto z lasu 22/2012; magazyn 19:50 Zapiski Łazęgi - Koloryt Grzmiącej; felieton 20:00 Archiwum Zbrodni - Rzeźnik z Niebuszewa - odc. 9; magazyn 20:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend 20:46 Pogoda Info 20:53 Młodzież kontra; widowisko 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend 21:37 Pogoda Info 21:40 STUDIO LOTTO 21:48 Pogoda Info 21:55 Prognoza pogody 21:57 Kronika 22:08 Prognoza pogody 22:10 Gotowi Start - odc. 5; magazyn sportowy 22:40 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend 23:04 Pogoda Info 23:10 Sportowa niedziela 23:31 Skandia Maraton - Lang Team 2013 - Warszawa; cykl reportaży 23:57 Teleplotki 00:30 Przegląd wydarzeń tygodnia 01:00 Głos Mediów - odc. 81; magazyn 01:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend 01:53 Pogoda Info 02:00 Raport z Polski - Ekstra 02:12 Archiwum Zbrodni - Rzeźnik z Niebuszewa - odc. 9; magazyn 02:38 Młodzież kontra; widowisko 03:15 Kościół z bliska - odc. 35 03:45 Raport z Polski - Ekstra 04:00 Teleplotki 04:30 Prawdę mówiąc - Piotr Pustelnik - odc. 75; magazyn 04:54 Pogoda Info 05:00 Polska według Kreta - odc. 68 - Gniew i Grudziądz; magazyn 05:25 Tu kobiety - odc. 19; magazyn 05:42 Reportaż TVP INFO - Opowiem wam pewną historię Polsat 05.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.00 Show Misia Yogi (31) - serial animowany 06.10 Kirikou i czarownica - film animowany, Francja/Belgia/Luksemburg 1998 07.45 Co nowego u Scooby’ego? 3 (6) - serial animowany 08.15 Tylko taniec. Got to dance 3 (9) - program rozrywkowy 10.45 Błękitna laguna - film obyczajowy, USA 1980 13.05 Pocahontas 2: Podróż do Nowego Świata - film animowany, USA 1998 14.35 Kabaretowa Ekstraklasa - program rozrywkowy 16.30 Miłość, szmaragd i krokodyl - film przygodowy, USA 1984 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport - program informacyjny 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Państwo w państwie (65) - program publicystyczny 20.00 Tylko muzyka. Must be the music 5 (10) - program rozrywkowy 22.00 Kości 8 (152) - serial kryminalny 23.00 Na krawędzi (10) - serial kryminalny 00.00 Efekt Meduzy (1/2) - thriller, USA 1997 02.00 Magazyn sportowy 04.00 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy TVN 05.00 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 05.20 Mango - telezakupy 07.55 Maja w ogrodzie (28) - magazyn ogrodniczy 08.25 Akademia ogrodnika (28) - magazyn ogrodniczy 08.30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 10.55 Bitwa o dom (5) - reality show 11.55 Co za tydzień - magazyn informacyjny 12.30 Lekarze (9) - serial obyczajowy 13.30 Prawo Agaty (10) - serial obyczajowy 14.30 X Factor (11) - program rozrywkowy 16.20 Madagaskar - film animowany, USA 2005 18.00 Ugotowani (10) - reality show 19.00 Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.35 Pogoda 19.45 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20.00 Surowi rodzice (11) - reality show 21.00 Przepis na życie (11) - serial obyczajowy 22.00 Na językach (14) - magazyn 23.00 Ukryty wymiar - film SF, Wielka Brytania/USA 1997 01.00 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 01.15 Arkana magii (912) - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 02.35 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 67; telenowela TVP 06:25 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 68; telenowela TVP 06:50 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 69 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP 07:20 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 70 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP 07:45 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 71 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP 08:25 Polonia 24 08:55 Awantura o Basię - odc. 11/12* - Awantura jedenasta, czyli rzecz o metodzie leczenia sercem - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 09:30 Ziarno; magazyn 10:05 Czterdziestolatek odc.1/21 - Toast, czyli bliżej niż dalej - txt. str. 777; serial TVP kraj prod.Polska (1974) 11:05 Cudowne miejsca - Wielkie Sanktuaria Polski - Święta Lipka; cykl dokumentalny 11:30 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń 11:50 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn 12:00 Anioł Pański kraj prod.Watykan (2013) 12:10 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn 12:15 Rozmowy poSzczególne - z Andrzejem Wajdą rozmawia Agnieszka Holland 12:45 Pod Tatrami; magazyn 13:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej - z kaplicy Matki Bożej Częstochowskiej na Jasnej Górze 14:20 Dom - odc. 16/25 - Przed miłością nie uciekniesz - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 15:50 Polonia w Komie - Anglia - Dall (225) 16:00 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (53) 16:40 Anna German; felieton 16:55 Dzika Polska - Lasy pełne życia - Gdy grzyb z glonem w jednym domu staną; serial dokumentalny 17:30 Teleexpress 17:50 M jak miłość - odc. 975; serial TVP 18:45 Wszystko po krakowsku - Krakowscy Artyści dla Krakowa - Koncert z okazji 750 - lecia lokacji Krakowa cz. III; koncert 19:10 Nie ma jak Polska - odc. 23 Kujawsko - Pomorskie: Śladami Kopernika; magazyn 19:40 Dobranocka - Miś Fantazy odc.2 - Tajemnica kryształu; serial animowany 20:00 Wiadomości 20:25 Sport 20:30 Pogoda 20:40 Nad rozlewiskiem... - odc. 8/13 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 21:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń 22:00 Tygodnik.pl; magazyn 22:55 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (53) 23:40 Anna German; felieton 23:55 Cudowne miejsca - Wielkie Sanktuaria Polski - Święta Lipka; cykl dokumentalny 00:25 Załoga Eko II - odc. 13 - Sprzątanie Bałtyku; magazyn 00:50 M jak miłość - odc. 975; serial TVP 01:40 Dobranocka za oceanem - Miś Fantazy odc.2 - Tajemnica kryształu; serial animowany 02:00 Wiadomości 02:20 Sport 02:25 Pogoda 02:35 Nad rozlewiskiem... - odc. 8/13; serial obyczajowy TVP 03:25 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń 03:45 Tygodnik.pl; magazyn 04:40 Wszystko po krakowsku - Krakowscy Artyści dla Krakowa - Koncert z okazji 750 - lecia lokacji Krakowa cz. III; koncert 05:05 Kulturalni PL - (139); magazyn